


i know you

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: another one shot i thought of instead of doing school work haha





	i know you

"Harry, we can't do this. I already told you-" "I don't care what you said. Why should what other people think matter?" I grabbed onto his face and cupped his cheeks with my hands. "Look, I'm in love with you. I don't know what would happen, or anything else for that matter. All I know is that I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy. I love you more than anything." 

"If he found out- I can't lose you, Harry. I've had to spend years wanting you, and when you've almost died all those times I just-" I kissed him to shut him up. He didn't pull away at first. "I- I can't. I'm sorry, Potter." He started walking away now. "What, do you have feelings for someone else or something? Is that why you don't want to try?" "How could you say that? God, no. Do you know how long I've wanted you- wanted us to be together? So bloody long, Harry."

"Then let's make that happen. I'm not afraid, Draco. I'd do anything for you and you know that." He looked away from me but didn't move his feet. "Remember when we first met? In Diagon Alley?" He looked back up at me now and nodded. "Man, did I already fall for you. I didn't even know I was into guys, but you did it for me." I started walking towards him. He stayed still. 

"You actually weren't a complete arse there yet. Though at Hogwarts- yeah what do I see in you again?" He had a tear run down his face as he laughed softly. His eyes were watering a lot. I took his hand and brought it close to me. "If we can't be together- I want you to promise me something, alright?" "Harry, don't." I ignored him. "When the time comes that you find someone else- someone who's barely as amazing as you. Some guy who will take care of you, and love you-"

"Harry, stop." "Why, why should I? I'm trying to get over this here, and you're not making it any easier." He stepped back and started to walk away. "So, that's it then? You're just going to walk away?" He didn't turn back, he just kept on walking. This was it. This really was our ending. I couldn't handle watching him so I apparated back to my apartment. But just as I walked in I heard someone else come in. I turned quickly around. Draco. 

"What are you-" but he interrupted me. I felt his lips touch mine and he wrapped his arms around my back tightly. "Did you really think I was leaving forever? I need you. I love you." "Well, you did walk away and-" "Oh, whatever, Harry." I smiled a little. "And I already found my someone." I looked into his eyes and grabbed his face closer to mine. "And I found mine." He pulled me into another kiss, but this one was more heated. 

He picked me up and brought me into my room. He sat on the bed with me in his lap, before I pushed him down. "Yeah, sorry- I'm never a bottom, Potter." He flipped me over so he was on top of me now. "See, the things I would miss-" he didn't let me finish. He kissed me again before tugging at my shirt. I took it off as he did his before he was starting to take off everything. "Draco- we've never done this, you know."

He looked at me. "Do you not want to?" "Like hell, god get over here." He smiled and climbed on top of me more. "It only took me about ten years, but hey-" "Oh, just get on with it." He smiled against my lips before starting. Man, why did we never do this before?


End file.
